okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunosan
Not to be confused with Suno, a ladybug character. Sunosan '(須野さん) is a sentient snowman who lives on a snowbank. He is a supporting character in ''Ice Scream. Appearance Sunosan is a typical white snowman, with a head and an abdomen. He wears a sky blue hat, and also sports a blue scarf on his "neck". He has two sticks for arms, with three branches acting as fingers, two pieces of coal for eyes, a carrot for a nose, and a piece of thick string for a mouth. Personality Though his character description states that he is a "nice guy," Sunosan, in reality, is ill-natured and prone to scorning and judging others, with his most prominent victim being Shirogane. Background A snowman who is bound to melt some day. Appearances Major * Ice Scream - Supporting character. Cameo * Mogeko Castle - Appears on a TV screen. Relationships ''Ice Scream Cast'' Shirogane Suno is antagonistic toward Shirogane, and loves whatever misfortune happens to the wolf. He frequently verbally abuses Shirogane and has a hobby of yanking his tail merely to elicit a shriek of pain out of the wolf. Suno will not acknowledge him "until Shirogane is gutsy enough to take on an orca", but knows how slim the chances to it are. Yukisada Yukisada is Suno's neighbor. Suno has admitted his opinion on Yukisada being too lax on Shirogane, but personally does not bear any ill will toward the snowy owl. Rocma Rocma is Suno's neighbor. Mafuyu Mafuyu is Suno's neighbor. Peraco Peraco is Suno's neighbor. Rock Rock is Suno's neighbor. Idate Idate is Suno's neighbor. Squid Squid is Suno's neighbor. ''Other Characters''' Trivia *Sunosan has a tendency to break the fourth wall, and speaks to the players directly, first seen in ''Ice Watching: Round 1. *Sunosan has a fragile body; readily collapsing with a punch or kick, and has arms that break very easily for obvious reasons. *He ostensibly likes grilled yakiniku and shiitake mushrooms, as shown in Ice Watching: Round 2. *His character summary describes him as "a handsome snowman". *As Suno is not capable of walking, he warps instead. This indicates that the snowman is at least powerful enough to do so. Gallery IcedAnime.png|''"Ice Scream anime" as seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle (Sunosan in the backdrop)'' Icce.gif|''The Ice Scream cast'' Load icewatching.png|''The loading screen for Ice Watching'' Sunosprite.PNG|''Sprite.'' mura.gif|''Suno is here.'' mura_suno.gif|''Sunosan talking about Shirogane in Ice Watching Round 1.'' who1.gif|''Sunosan grilling food with a bunbun in Ice Watching Round 2.'' Hunanoriba.gif|''Sunosan with Yukisada in Ice Watching Round 3.'' IScast.jpeg Quotes * "Because, Shirogane. You're a dimwitted, irritating, weakling piece of dog doodoo." (To Shirogane, when the wolf asks why everyone gets irritated with him ''– Ice Watching: Round 3)'' *''"Cruel? These are just undeniable facts. This dumb doggy doesn't seem to get it, so I'm giving him a little hand, see? For his own good! ♪" (To Yukisada, regarding Shirogane –'' Ice Watching: Round 3) *''"You're the one who's too lax on Shirogane. A little teasing from me should be just right." (To Yukisada, regarding his behavior toward Shirogane –'' Ice Watching: Round 3) References * Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Male Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Other Species